


The beginning of a beautiful love

by Kat_9017



Category: The divergent series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_9017/pseuds/Kat_9017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the beginning of the fourtris love story! It is changed up a little bit and I<br/>Hope you guys like it! I will continue to write until I run out of ideas which I shouldn't because I have already pre written 76 chapters and am still writing more. I will also try to update every day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I know this chapter is short but the next one is longer! I promise

_**Tris's POV** _

_I_ will.

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy and I pull at my sleeve, shying away at the unwanted attention. 

I will be the first jumper, I say with a more convincing tone. Damnit Beatris! You're dauntless now and if you want to survive here then be confident. Fake it until you make it, right? Eric, the dauntless leader, is starig me down. I take off my coat and try to shake off his glare staring right through my soul. Growing up abnegation was very boring and I just want to feel the wind in my hair. I approach the edge of the building and close my eyes.  _One..two... Three!_ I jump off the edge and oh.my.god. Before I have a chance to scream I'm on a mesh net and I feel a wave of relief pass over me. I make note of my surroundings but suddenly am pulled out of the net and a man asks me my name. Hey, he's kinda cute.. Automatically my abnegation side pulls me out of that thought, but I'm not abnegation anymore...

"What is your name?"says the man. what is my name? Who am I? Being in dauntless just feels right. Abnegation felt wrong and im just overwhelmed with my divergence... I stop that thought and remember what my mom told me a long while ago, you are only as good as you think you are. You know what I know who I am. I find my words after a long pause and look into the strangers intoxicating eyes. 

I'm Tris.


	2. The beginning of a beautiful love

** Four's ** _** POV ** _

Tris, Huh?

I'm wearing my Four "I'm the boss" face, but really this girl is driving me insane.

"I'm Four, the initiate trainer." I say, my voice unwavering. She takes a steadying breathe, probably coming down off of her adrenaline high and peeks up at me through her long lashes and that's it. I'm melted butter. I try to hide the oh so visible tent growing in my pants but it's pointless. She stumbles off back to the initiate quarters and I've finally calmed down. It's 1:36 AM and I can't sleep so I go down to the training room and toy around with the punching bag. God, I haven't been able to get Tris out of my mind. Tomorrow they are announcing injtiate rankings on who stays and who goes and I am extremely proud of Tris. She whipped ass out there and ranked first. I'm stuck thinking about her blue-grey eyes, perfect skin, her perfect round ass, her..

"HELP!"

I'm pulled out of my thoughts to a girl screaming...

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

It's Tris! Without thinking I run over to her quafters and she's not there!

"MMPHH!"

This time the screams sound muffled and I follow them to Eric's office. I follow them to Eric's office and bust through the door. Tris is on the ground passed out now as Eric beats her. Without thinking red hot fury takes over me as I beat Eric to a pulp. By the time the guards show up Eric is passed out and bloody and taken into custody. I grab Tris and run to the infirmary. They take her vitals and make sure she is ok. Of course she isn't! She was just beaten senseless! I really want to stay with her but tomorrow is initiate ranking day and I need my rest. As soon as I wake up I rush over to the infirmary. The nurses said that she is stable now and will be discharge before the ranking ceremony with only minor injuries. As I walk into her room her best friends Christina and Will are walking out. I know that thy became really good friends over initiation and I also know that Will and Christina have become.. erm..  _More_ than friends. As I walk into her room she manages to croak out a greeting. 

"Hi." She says shyly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Dumb question. 

"Like a maniac attacked me for no reason. " she Laughs but it obviously affected her bruised ribs so she winced. I immediately rushed over to her side and caressed her cheek. 

"Usually this is the point in the story where the prince kisses the princess." She smirks as she says it. 

"Well then lets write our own story" I place a gentle, lingering kiss on her lips.  _Her lips are so soft..._

"Hate to break you two apart BUT ceremony is about to start.." Christina says as she walks in smirking "also they are announcing the new dauntless leader now that Eric is in jail." Tris and I break apart as she blushes crimsom. We walk hand in hams down to the ceremony and Christina decides she has seen enough of us and goes to find Will. Max, one of our retired leaders, announces the initiate rankings. I hear a mixture of crying because they didn't make it and cheering because they did but honestly all I can do is stare at Tris. Her expression is completely shocked and she turns towards me. 

"good job. I always knew you had it In y-" before I can finish my sentence she takes my face in her hands and kisses me. I run my tongue against her bottom lip begging for more and she parts her lips as our tongue do a slow, sensual dance. When air becomes a problem we break apart and I try my forehead on hers. Before either of us can say anything Max begins to speak and announces our new leader. 

"After careful consideration, we have chosen our new leaders. In fact, because of ranking status, we have also chosen another leader to help. Give it up for... FOUR AND TRIS! Our new dauntless leaders! 

I stand shell shocked looking at Tris while the crowd whoops and cheers our name. Christina and Will come over and bear hug Tris while she just stands there stunned. 

_Me? A dauntless leader?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh that steamy kiss. SWOON! Don't worry there is smut to come for all you dirty readers ;) also I will try to update again tonight so please review!


	3. The beginning of a beautiful love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while I've been really busy but I have some spare time even though it's 1:45 in the morning 

_**Tris's POV** _

"We accept!" Says Four And the crowd burst out in cheers.

Wait what?! Yeah just go ahead and speak for me, that's fine. I am about to speak up when he looks down at me with such a puppy dog look. God, I've known this man for only about 4 days and I'm already head over heels, and according to the people, a dauntless leader. Its later in the day when Tori, Christina, will, four, uriah, zeke, Marlene, Shauna, and I walk down to the cafeteria to get some food. After we all eat, Uriah eating nearly 4 pieces of dauntless cake insisiting that he could eat more but we held him back, we walk down to the club. As soon as we get there we are all approached by max and he hands us our new dorm keys. 

"Omg yayyyyyyy!!!!!!! My makeup couldn't fit ANYWHERE in that nasty shared dorm with no toilet stalls!" shouts Christina and we all double over laughing. 

"They aren't completely furnished yet so I would wait a few days to move in unless you want to sleep on the floor." Max states. 

We all start dancing and I and Christina start doing tequila Shots and man am I already Tipsy. Four insist on staying sober saying that we need at least smart person and I pout at him. He laughs and kisses my lips briefly. By now I'm swaying side to side and I can barely stand I'm so drunk. 

"FOUR!!!! Come hereeeeee!" I shout barely recognizing my voice.

"Tris, maybe I should take you home now." he states 

"But I'm having so much fun and here you can too!!!!" I start dancing on him and rubbing myskef against him and I can feel his already hard member in my back. 

"Tris I'm taking you home." He sweeps me off my feet and I am Carried to the quarters but then I shake my head with a smirk. I trail my fingers down his chest. "Maybe I should stay with you tonight..."

"Should you now?" He says smirking "well I don't want to argue with the lady.." He runs off with me in his arms to his room. He opens the door and lays me on his bed. "I'll sleep on the couch." he says as he grabs his pillow and blanket but I pull him down to me. "It's your apartment, your bed. sleep with me tonight." he smiles his secret little four smile and climbs in next to me, pulling me close to him and his breathing lulls me to sleep. I wake up to a burning sensation in my nose and i see four still asleep on his side and then a man in a mask putting chloroform on me to knock me out. 

"Surprise bitch. I'm back." Before everything goes black I make out his voice.

_It's Eric._

 


	4. The beginning of a beautiful love

_**Four's POV** _

I wake with a cold sweat.  _Great, another nightmare._ I lean over to hug Tris and she isn't there. Maybe she went to the bathroom? the side of the bed is so cold... I get up and check the house and she isn't here so I check around the quatrees and she isn't there! All of a sudden a video comes over the screen above the chasm. It's Eric!!!! HES OUT OF PRISON! the video goes to a tied up tris struggling against her restraints and Eric has a whip in his hand. No,no,no,no,no! 

"You have 24 hours to give me your 10 best dauntless warriors or else..." Eric takes the whip out and does three strikes on Tris's back.

"AHHHHHHHHH" tris cries out "Four...." Before tris can finish Eric gets a tazer out and the video goes dark but you can hear a zap and a final scream before the video completely blacks out. By now all of the dauntless are gathered around the pit stunned by the video. "This can't be happening.. No no no no.." I murmur more to myself than anyone else but will, Christina, and tori come up behind me and try to comfort me. "We will find her. I promise." Says Christina as she sobs into Will's shoulder. 

_But what if we don't...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very hard for me to write so I'm sorry it's so short. Next chapter I will try to make it longer! Oh and my friend writes stories on a book series called the selection! If you are interested please go check them out! Her user name is cheer4lifeguyz


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tris's POV** _

I wake up in a dark room, oblivious to my surroundings. I try to get up and see it as a futile attempt, I'm strapped down and it's dark. If only I could see...

"The girl is awake, sir," I hear a muffled voice yell.

"Send her in," Another voice responds. It sounds like Eric but I can't be sure while all this ringing is going off in my head. A light turns on and a door is thrust open.

"On your feet, girl." This time I know it's Eric. My eyes finally adjust to the light and I see him standing at the entrance of this prison.

"Make me you fucker," I croak out in defiance.

"I gave you a chance, now you get to see what a naughty girl gets," Eric states. He smirks and as he gets closer a shiver runs down my spine. Suddenly his fist connects with my jaw and I'm flung backwards, my restraints tugging at my wrist.

"Now get up, bitch!" He says with more force in his voice.

"Never!" I shout as I spit a mixture of blood and saliva out of my mouth. Eric stands there smirking and I already regret my defiance.

"Then it's lights out." Suddenly a bolt of electricity overcomes me and before I can process what's happening, the world goes dark again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is only my first chapter. I hope you guys like it! As I said In the story description I will try to update every day but since I have so much written ahead I will probably post a few more chapters tonight just to get the story started. Please leave your thoughts! I appreciate all reviews


End file.
